Two Different Worlds
by Finaille Nailo
Summary: Rennie is your typical teenager. One morning while watching Pokemon, her TV goes out and she tries to fix it. To her surprise, she is sent to the Pokemon world over 1000 years later. She meets Ash and the gang, and joins them traveling. FINISHED!!
1. Two Different Worlds Prologue

Two Different Worlds  
Prologue  
  
Hey! I finally wrote something not being an AAMRN! I hope you like it. I know it's short, but you do know what a prologue is, right? Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com  
  
" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
  
" Man, it's too early." I say sleepily, turning off my alarm clock. The first day of school. Yay... how exciting. I get up quietly, trying not to wake up my little sister. I sneak off into the bathroom and get ready. Within five minutes my little sister is already up and pounding on the door.  
  
" Rennie! How long have you been in there!" My sister demands.  
  
" Not too long!" I yell.  
  
" You always say that!" She yells. " Let me in NOW or I'll tell mom."  
  
" Little sisters..." I mumble. " I'll be out in a minute!" I finish pulling my hair back into a ponytail and quickly brush my teeth. I get out of the bathroom so my little sister could hog it for the next hour or two. Heck, she's popular, and I'm not. I'm nowhere near popular. I get into my room and slam the door. I plop down on my bed and turn on the TV. I flip the channels. The only thing I saw that I'd watch was Pokemon. I turned up the volume. I knew Pokemon was for little kids, but heck. I was a total anime freak. I started to relax, but my TV started fuzzing. I cursed under my breath, and went up to my TV and tried to fix it, but it started fuzzing more. I knocked on it and my world turned black. 


	2. Two Different Worlds Part 1

Two Different Worlds  
Part 1  
  
After many countless attempts to get my prologue on the website, I thought maybe I should send in Part 1 so people could get a clue what I was sending in!!! WAH! Whoops, I think I over did it. Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com to tell me what you think!  
  
I wake up to find myself in a place that definitely did NOT look like Texas. It looked so animeish. I scratch my head in confusion, when I hear a voice.  
  
" Hey girl, you ok?" A guy's voice asks.  
  
" Huh, yeah I'm fine. Is this a dream?" I asked, still a bit dazed from what I thought was a long fall.  
  
" What do you mean?" The voice asks. I sit up and start looking around. " Um, why don't you turn around?" The voice suggests. I get on my feet and turn around. The second I saw him, I starting screaming so loud that what I thought were birds were flying out of trees as fast as possible.  
  
" WAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU?" I ask. The boy looks at himself.  
  
" A human, just like you. Did you fall on your head or something?" He says. I look at myself, or at least what I could see of myself, and noticed that I was a total anime creature.  
  
" This is so a dream." I say. "I mean, I could easily pinch myself and wake up." The boy pinches me.  
  
" OW!" I yell.  
  
" What? I easily pinched you, but you were already awake." He says. " Who are you anyways? I've never seen you around before."  
  
" Um, Rennie Carols." I say.  
  
" Cool. I'm Ash Ketchum." He says. I gasp.  
  
" You don't look how you do on TV." I say.  
  
" TV? The only time I've been on TV was when I was competing in the Pokemon league." Ash says.  
  
" So where is Misty and Brock?" I ask.  
  
" How would you know them if you've never even seen me before?" He asks.  
  
" TV." I shrug.  
  
" Ok, then. Brock went back home and Misty. well, actually I don't know what happened to her." Ash says.  
  
" What? Did you two get in a fight like you did all the time?" I ask.  
  
" I haven't seen Misty in about 5 years." Ash says.  
  
" Then you must be about 15 then." I ask.  
  
" Yup, how'd you know?" Ash asks.  
  
" DUH I wonder. TV you nimrod!" I snort.  
  
" So what town do you live in?" Ash asks.  
  
" I live in Austin, Texas. It's in the United States." I say.  
  
" Really? Never heard of the United States before. Is it a pretty small country?" Ash asks.  
  
" It's like the fifth biggest country in the world! You know, it's top in economics and stuff?" I say.  
  
" Economics? What planet do you live on?" Ash asks.  
  
" Earth!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell, getting kind of annoyed.  
  
" Ok, that is so not right." Ash says.  
  
" Why?" I mumble.  
  
" Cause this is Earth too, and I go to school. But I've NEVER heard of the United States."  
  
" The U.S. of A???? I really don't believe you." I say.  
  
" I'm dead serious!" He says.  
  
" Then what country are we on now?" I ask.  
  
" Kanto." Ash says.  
  
" Kanto. um. never heard of it." I say.  
  
" This is super weird." Ash says.  
  
" No really, did you just figure that out?" I snap.  
  
" Woah, someone has a temper!" Ash says.  
  
" Oh shut up." I yell.  
  
" Uh, why don't you come to my house. You can stay in the guest room until you can get back to the A.U of S or something like that." Ash says.  
  
" Well, I won't be staying long." I say.  
  
" You won't be going back until you figure out how you got here you know." Ash says. I groan.  
  
" You're right." I say.  
  
" If it'll make you feel any better, I could try and help you." Ash says.  
  
" Thanks, I guess." I say. Ash smiles at me. I force a smile back.  
  
" Ok, so why don't you tell me more about your warped up Earth." Ash says, while we start walking down a path heading to Pallet Town.  
  
********  
  
Later that night.  
  
" So who is your new friend?" Ash's mother Delia asks.  
  
" Um, this is Rennie." Ash says.  
  
" Uh, nice to meet you." I say, extending my hand to shake hers.  
  
" I've never seen you around before. Are you new? Where are you from?" Delia asks.  
  
" Yes, and in the U.S.A." I say.  
  
" Didn't that country get renamed at least a hundred years back?" Delia asks.  
  
" Uh, no. What year is it anyways?" I ask.  
  
" It's September 17, 3625." Delia says. I gasp.  
  
" Crap! I was sent into the future?" I ask. " My home year is 2004!" I yell.  
  
" Are you sure?" Delia asks.  
  
" Definitely! I saw her fall out of the sky!" Ash yells. I just nod.  
  
" Oh my god. If you need any help, why don't you come to me." Delia says. " Wait, aren't you going to take her with you to Johto?"  
  
" Oh, I completely forgot my trip to get the GS ball and compete in the Johto league!" Ash says, smacking his head.  
  
" Really?" I say.  
  
" You can come if you want, but we only have two weeks to train you." Ash says.  
  
" Train me?" I say.  
  
" Of course! You're gonna need a Pokemon to come with me!" Ash says.  
  
" Right!" Delia says. " Rennie, you're just in luck. I caught a wild Sneasel trying to eat my vegetables." Delia hands me a Pokeball. Ash grabs my hand and he runs me out the door.  
  
" Hey!" I yell. " What is wrong with you?" Ash just grins. " We need to start training! Let your Sneasel out!" Ash yells.  
  
" Well, ok. Sneasel, go!" I throw the Pokeball and a really cool slash cute Pokemon pops out of the Pokeball.  
  
" Wow, usually that takes a while to get the hang of. You're a natural!" Ash yells.  
  
" Heck, I was a gameboy freak in my young years." I say.  
  
" Gameboy?" Ash asks.  
  
" Oh, nevermind."  
  
Yay! I'm actually doing somewhat good on this story! I deticate this story to Articuno Princess since she insists she's my biggest fan. Make sure to check out her stories, they're really good. Email me telling me what you think. Bai! 


	3. Two Different Worlds Part 2

Two Different Worlds  
Part 2  
  
This is such a fun fanfic to write! But at the rate it's going, it'll be finished in about. 5 years? It has at LEAST 25 parts, so this is a real time taker. I'm not sure if I can write other fanfictions, and still finish In A Trainer's Eyes. Email me at rcnagel13@hotmail.com telling me what you think.  
  
After what seemed like FOREVER training, Ash and I were about to leave to embark on our journey to Johto.  
  
" Rennie! Ya ready?" Ash asks, putting the last items in our bags.  
  
" Yeah! I can't believe I'm actually gonna battle in the Johto league!" I say excitedly.  
  
" Um, there is a problem with that." Ash says.  
  
" Ok, now what?" I ask.  
  
" We both need to get our badges in order to be in the Johto league." Ash says.  
  
" And how long is that going to take?" I ask.  
  
" Eight to fifteen months." Ash says. " Oh, did I tell you Brock is going to come with us?"  
  
" No, and I'm never gonna go home at this rate." I mumble. I put my backpack on. The doorbell rings.  
  
" That must be Brock." Ash says. He goes to the door and opens it.  
  
" Hey Ash! So ya ready to go?" I hear Brock ask.  
  
" Yup!" Ash says.  
  
" And no girls this time, right?" Brock asks.  
  
" Uh, no. Rennie! Come here!" Ash yells. I walk to the door. Brock gets hearts in his eyes the second he lays eyes on me.  
  
" Wow she's hot!" Brock yells. I blush.  
  
" Um, thanks?" I say.  
  
" Ok, instead of gawking over Rennie, maybe we should go?" Ash suggests. I nod my head, and we head out the door. ********  
  
Within two hours I'm dying of the heat and my feet are killing me.  
  
" Can we stop!" I whine.  
  
" No, you'll get used to this." Ash says. He puts his arm around me. I assume he's doing this to help keep me up.  
  
" Is she your girlfriend or what?" Brock asks.  
  
" No." Ash blushes. I notice this. " I'm just trying to help keep her going."  
  
" Right." Brock says, grinning.  
  
" So what town are we going to first?" I ask.  
  
" New Bark Town." Ash says.  
  
" And how long will it be till we get there?" I ask.  
  
" One week, two weeks tops." Ash says. I groan.  
  
" It's not so bad." Brock says.  
  
" Yeah, we've got a good cook with us!" Ash says grinning.  
  
" So when can we stop walking?" I ask.  
  
" Let's see," Brock says checking his watch, " Um, four and a half hours."  
  
" I'll die before then." I say, clinging onto Ash. Ash looks at me and grins.  
  
" Trust me, it's good for your muscles. And at least we don't have to travel overnight." Brock says.  
  
" Right now that's a good thing. uh huh, right." I say.  
  
" You know Brock, since we have another few days to kill, why don't we stop at the festival in New Bark Town first?" Ash suggests.  
  
" Yeah, that would be fun!" I say, trying to forget the extreme pain in parts of my body I didn't even know I had. " What kind of festival?" I ask.  
  
" Grass type festival. It's a good thing I got Bayleef!" Ash says. At that moment, I am so tired, I just basically fall. Ash just barely catches me, but he is clumsy, isn't he? " Ow." I whine.  
  
" Um, Brock, maybe we should stop. I don't think Rennie can move anymore." Ash says.  
  
" And you just figure that out." I mumble.  
  
" Ok." Brock says. " Ash, why don't you get firewood, and I can carry Rennie over to the lake nearby."  
  
" Sure." Ash says. " Come on Pikachu." Ash says. The two leave and they disappear in the forest.  
  
" You know, I think Ash likes you." Brock tells me very plainly.  
  
" Yeah, in my dreams." I mutter. " Back in my world, I'm the nerd of the year."  
  
" Really? I think you're pretty hot." Brock says.  
  
" Maybe it's because your fashions are kind of weird. Or at least in my world." I say.  
  
" Ok." Brock says. I think he really has no idea whatsoever about what I'm saying. Pokemon freaks.  
  
" Um, thanks for letting me come along with you two." I say. Brock sets me down on the ground.  
  
" No problem." Brock says. All of a sudden, my leg just starts to kill. " Don't worry about the pain, you should get used to it pretty quickly."  
  
" Would you happen to have Tylenol?" I ask.  
  
" What's that?" Brock asks.  
  
" Um, pain killers?" I reply.  
  
" Oh, right." Brock digs into his backpack and gets a small package with one small pill. " This should help." Brock says, while handing me the package. I rip open the package and grab a water bottle from the side of my bag. I pop the pill into my mouth and drink some water. Automatically, I feel better.  
  
" Woah, what is that stuff?" I ask.  
  
" Uh, you don't want to know." Brock says.  
  
" What? Is it made out of poop or something?" I ask grimly.  
  
" No, Alakazam blood." Brock says. I gag.  
  
" Gross!!!!!!" I yell.  
  
" Hey guys!" Ash's voice yelled, while he was running up to us.  
  
" Hey, get the firewood?" Brock asks.  
  
" No, but even better. There's a town that isn't located on the map just a half-mile away. Maybe we could head there. And I'll carry Rennie!" Ash exclaims happily.  
  
" I see your point." I whisper to Brock. Ash kneels down and I get on his back. We start to walk.  
  
" So, I got word from some trainers that there's a dance club in this town. Maybe we could go check it out Rennie." Ash says.  
  
" Um, ok." I say. In 45 minutes, we get there. We probably would've gotten there sooner, but Ash really never worked out this much in his life.  
  
" Ok, now I'm dying." Ash whines as we were entering the town.  
  
" Hey, I'm not that heavy! I'm only 105 pounds!" I yell.  
  
" And Ash here weighs a lot more then that. Maybe you should lay off the double bacon cheeseburgers for a while." Brock points out.  
  
" Hey, isn't that I went on a diet?" Ash yells at Brock.  
  
" I didn't know you went on a diet. Let's see, an ice cream diet maybe?" Brock figures out.  
  
" How did you know?" Ash asks sarcastically.  
  
" Cause I'm smart!" Brock yells.  
  
" Ok, ok, stop fighting!" I yell. And I do end up surviving my first week of being on the road too.  
  
I hope you guys liked this one! I worked somewhat hard on this one. I couldn't think of a story line for a while, it's called writers block and high school! Email me with a review!! Thanks! 


	4. Two Different Worlds Part 3

Two Different Worlds  
Part 3  
  
Man, I think I'm overdoing it with the fanfic. I really hope you guys like this one, and oh, by the way, if your nickname is Angel Clefairy I've got a surprise for ya! Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com for a review. Thnx, and bainess!  
  
Dear Journal, It's been two weeks on the road now. We are almost to New Bark Town. Believe it or not, I can finally walk an entire day without stopping! Isn't that exciting. We still have another three hours till we reach the outskirts of New Bark Town, but tonight we get to go the Grass festival and tonight's kimono day! Ash and Brock are doing well. I think I finally see Brock's point about Ashy-boy liking me. It is getting kinda obvious these days. But I'm keeping my mouth shut, I don't like to get involved, just in case that he doesn't. I've done that once and boy is it embarrassing. Well, I got to go. Write later! Love Rennie  
  
" Rennie, how much do you write in that journal?" Ash asks me. I grin, I know how much he hates writing. Heck, he's trying to get me to hate it to. Aren't guys just so weird?  
  
" I need to keep a journal so when I go back to my time, I've got some sort of proof to why I disappeared for a long period of time.  
  
" Makes sense." Brock states. Did I happen to mention I think Brock likes me too? This is just gonna keep on getting weirder and weirder.  
  
" I guess." Ash mumbles. I'm about to close my journal, and a picture of my boyfriend falls out. His name is Jonathon, actually, everyone calls him John. He's really nice. It's so great I just happened to have a picture of him in the pants that I wore the day I arrived here.  
  
" Who's the guy? He looks weird!" Brock says. Ok, I knew Misty had a mallet, where's mine? I do the next best thing and kick him.  
  
" Then you're saying I look weird too, because that's how we look in the real world. Do you think I say anything about you having HUMONGOUS eyes and small noses? Plus the fact that you do a no teeth smile and you're lips are less then a millimeter tall? HMMM?" I ask.  
  
" Sorry," Ash says, " I just don't see that kind of person everyday."  
  
" So what's his name?" Brock asks.  
  
" Ben Johnson." I say. " He's been my boyfriend for about two months, at least until now. I wish I could get some sort of contact with him." " He looks decent and nice, the perfect sort of boyfriend for you." Ash says and sighs. I don't know if this is a " Great, she has a boyfriend" sigh, or a " Oh my god he's so ugly how the heck can she date him?" sigh. I do think about these things too much. We all get up and start walking. It was pretty quiet, assuming to me both boys were super jealous and probably wanted to kick Ben's, um, butt. to say it in a nice way. In about an hour Ash finally makes some conversation.  
  
" So, uh, Rennie, what do you like in a guy?" Ash asks.  
  
" Why would you care?" I ask.  
  
" Um, just wondering." Ash says. I decide to tell him, just in case.  
  
" They have to be nice, like the girl for who they are, not how popular, um, they have to be somewhat cute. To go into further detail, I like somewhat wild and mysterious guys, not too mysterious. I guess that's about it." I say.  
  
" Makes sense." Brock says again. God, he says that phrase ALL the time. I hate it. " So what do you think of me. and Brock!" He says. I knew he added Brock in at the last minute, since he didn't WANT me thinking that I liked him. Hello? Girls are very good at figuring out guy's crushes.  
  
" Ok, there's something up! Tell me!" I say. Ash turns bright red.  
  
" I just uh, want to know." Ash says.  
  
" Is it cause you like me?" I ask. Ash turns his head away from me. I swear, I bet his face is almost purple.  
  
" Uh. no. why, uh, would you think. uh, that?" Ash stammers around. To me, personally I think this is very cute of him.  
  
" You do, don't you?" I ask.  
  
" Come on Ash, don't be shy of a girl!" Brock says. I notice Ash kick Brock in the shin. Yup, I was right, Ash REALLY likes me.  
  
" Well, um, kinda." Ash says. He looks for an excuse to get out of this. To his luck, we reach New Bark Town minutes after. " Look! There's New Bark Town, let's go to the Pokemon Center!" He runs off. I just look at Brock. We both start to laugh.  
  
******** Later that night.  
  
" Did you find a kimono yet?" Brock asks. We stopped at the mall after we dropped our stuff of at the Pokemon Center. I had to buy a kimono, since I never had one.  
  
" Um, a few look decent. Wow! This one looks great!" I say.  
  
" Lemme see it!" Brock says. I step out of the dressing room.  
  
" Do you think Ash'll like it?" I ask.  
  
" Oh yeah!" Brock says. I change back to my regular clothes and we step out. But I accidentally run into a very pretty sandy blond haired girl.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl says.  
  
" It was my fault." I say.  
  
" Are you going to the Kimono Festival tonight?" She asks.  
  
" Yeah, guess that wasn't hard to figure out!" I say.  
  
" Oh, my name's Jen!" Jen says.  
  
" I'm Rennie, and this is Brock!" I say.  
  
" Nice to meet you!" Jen says.  
  
" Why don't you hang out with us at the festival?" I suggest.  
  
" Really? Thanks, that would be fun. I just had to get a kimono too, so why don't we purchase ours and go to change!" Jen says.  
  
" Great!" I say. So we buy our kimonos, and we go to the Pokemon Center to change. After we get ours on, we check ourselves out in a mirror.  
  
" I've got an idea!" Jen says.  
  
" What?" I ask. She takes my hair out of my usual updo and it flows down my back. I didn't realize how pretty my curly hair has gotten. I smile.  
  
" Why don't you leave your hair down more often?" Jen asks.  
  
" Usually it looks crappy, at least in my world." I say.  
  
" You're world? Are you an alien or something?" Jen asks. I giggle.  
  
" I wish! No, I'm a human from over 1000 years back." I say. " Oh, right! I've seen some pictures of those humans. They died out a while back. At least 1000 years ago in 2503." Jen says.  
  
" How do you know about this?" I ask.  
  
" I took Prehistoric History in School." Jen says. Then we hear an announcement.  
  
" The grass festival will take place in the New Bark Town City Park in 30 minutes!" We hear Nurse Joy's voice yell over the intercom.  
  
" Come on!" Jen yells. " Let's go!" She grabs my hand and we run out of the Center.  
  
******** An hour later.  
  
" Where the heck is Ash?" I ask.  
  
" I haven't seen him." Brock states.  
  
" Who's Ash?" Jen asks.  
  
" Oh right, I don't think I've told you about Ashy-boy. He's the other guy who travels with us. He's really nice. Pathetic, but nice!" I say.  
  
" Oh." Jen says.  
  
" Rennie! Brock! I thought I'd never find you." He stops when he sees me. He checks me out and smiles.  
  
" What?" I ask.  
  
" Uh, nice kimono." Ash says.  
  
" Really." I say.  
  
" I think he likes you." Jen whispers in my ear.  
  
" We know." Brock and I say. Brock overheard Jen.  
  
" So who's she?" Ash says, looking directly at Jen.  
  
" Oh, I met her shopping!" I say.  
  
" What's her name?" Ash asks. Whoops, I tend to do that sort of thing.  
  
" I'm Jen." Jen says, extending her hand to shakes Ash's.  
  
" So Jen?" Brock asks, " Wanna dance?"  
  
" Um, sure." Jen says. Brock takes her hand and they walk away. Brock was obviously planning something.  
  
" Rennie?" Ash says.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Uh, will you dance with me?" Ash asks.  
  
" Of course." I say in my perky voice. Ash puts his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I see that slow dancing hasn't changed for a LONG while.  
  
" Your hair looks nice." Ash says.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Do you know how beautiful you look tonight?" Ash asks me.  
  
" Uh, I dunno." I say. We stay pretty quiet for a while. I look at him and smile. His eyes catch mine, and he stares into them. I never realized how beautiful his raven colored eyes were. He leans in to kiss me. I accept his kiss, and we stay that way for what seemed like forever. For the first time in what seemed like years, I finally felt this was really where I belonged.  
  
Awww, what a cute ending. Well, that means one less part to do, and probably lots to go. Email me with a review. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Two Different Worlds Part 4

Two Different Worlds  
Part 4  
  
Hey let's for once cut to the chase! Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com for a review! Thanks for reading!  
  
I just couldn't help but smile for the rest of the night. Ash Ketchum seemed to truly like me, possibly love me. I was just so happy. I don't know if Brock or Jen knew about the kiss, but Ash and I set off to find them. We haven't seen them in an hour, so we were wondering what they were up to.  
  
" Is it usually this hard to find Brock?" I ask jokingly.  
  
" No, some girl usually is screaming to him." Ash says. I look at him and we smile at each other. He takes my hand.  
  
" I wonder if he likes Jen." I say.  
  
" Maybe, he still is very girl-crazy." Ash says.  
  
" Yeah, I noticed!" I say. Someone taps me on the shoulder from behind.  
  
" Awww! Don't you two look just so cute together!" Jen's voice yelled.  
  
" They finally got together!" Brock says. We turn around to see Brock and Jen holding hands.  
  
" And you two look equally as cute!" I say.  
  
" AWWW!" Ash yells jokingly.  
  
" Does this mean you two are together?" I ask.  
  
" I dunno. I guess." Brock says.  
  
" Brock invited me to travel with you're group." Jen says.  
  
" Really? That's so awesome!" I yell. I let go of Ash's hand to hug Jen.  
  
" This is going to be so much fun! I can picture it know, two sets of couples, two groups of best friends!" Jen yells excitedly.  
  
" Who are the other four people?" Ash asks.  
  
" No, you and Rennie are a couple, and me and Brock are a couple. See, that's two sets of couples. And you and Brock are best friends, and Rennie and I are best friends. So that makes two groups of best friends." Jen explains.  
  
" Uh, yeah, I guess I kinda get it." Ash says. Yeah right, I bet he's very confused. I step back to be with Ash and he puts his arm around my waist. I smile.  
  
" So, wanna dance?" Ash asks me.  
  
" Of course!" I say. And he takes me to have one of the best days of my life.  
  
********  
  
After the festival. and ten kisses later.  
  
" That was such an awesome night!" Jen yells.  
  
" Really!" I yell back. We are both really hyper, and can't wait to snuggle in with our guys for the night. Ash has his arm tightly around my waist, and Brock's tightly around Jens. And this may sound completely off, but I think both Ash and I felt drunk from drinking all that pop. We entered the pokemon center, and got into our room. After a LONG round of rock, paper, scissors we decided Ash and I'd get the bedroom, and Jen and Brock would get the couch. We all change into our PJ's, and I snuggle in with Ash for the night. We talked for hours before we fall asleep.  
  
" So Ashy-boy, why do you like me?" I ask him very plainly.  
  
" Um, you're not like other girls, you don't care what you look like, I mean, you're pretty though! And you're nice, and fun to be with." Ash says.  
  
" Thanks. I really didn't realize how great you were until today. I mean, you're sweet, and well, I really like your eyes?" I say having no idea what to say.  
  
" Um, thanks?"  
  
" See, that's just so cute!" I say. All right not really, I'm just hyper. I lean in to kiss him. After a while, he actually puts his tongue in my mouth. We "make out" for what seems like FOREVER. After the kiss, I was happy. I'd be even happier if my lips weren't numb.  
  
" You're a good kisser." Ash says. Ok, maybe that was A BIT random. I never had ANY experience before tonight.  
  
" You're good too." I say. Then I get a thought. I don't know why, but Misty pops in my head.  
  
" What are you thinking about?" Ash asks, and puts his hand on my cheek.  
  
" Um, whatever happened to Misty?" I asked. Ash frowns, and looks down.  
  
" Are you ok?" I ask.  
  
" She never did go back to Cerulean." Ash says.  
  
" What happened?" I ask.  
  
" She left me after she met her true love in a small town here in Johto. I plan to visit her, but it just crushed my heart." Ash says.  
  
" You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
" Yes, and uh, I know this is going to make no sense, but that's why I love you. You are just like her. I mean, you're sweetness. How I never wanted to leave you after I first met you." Ash says.  
  
" I always thought she loved you back." I say.  
  
" She did. Until she met someone who despised me. He forced her to hate me, and she fell in love with him." Ash says.  
  
" Sounds like he forced her to love him." I say.  
  
" That's what I thought too." Ash says. Even in the darkness, a see a single, solitary tear slide down his cheek. I caress his cheek and he kisses me lightly on the lips.  
  
" I'll never leave you." I say.  
  
" Do you promise?" Ash asks.  
  
" From the depths of my heart." I say. He kisses me again.  
  
" I'll never leave you either." Ash says. I smile. He holds me closer to his body. I kiss him one last time before I fall asleep.  
  
********  
  
The next morning.  
  
" Ok lovebirds! Time to get up!" I hear Jen's voice faintly yell.  
  
" Wha? Too early." I mumble.  
" Early! It's nine o clock!" Brock yells. I open my eyes. Brock and Jen are above me, and Ash is in my arms still asleep.  
  
" Ash!" I yell in his ear.  
  
" Not yet mommy." Ash mumbles. I pinch his nose. I'm assuming if this worked on my sister, it'll work on Ash.  
  
" Hey!" Ash yells, opening his eyes. I smile at him.  
  
" Come on, we have to meet Professor Elm in an hour!" Brock yells. Ash and I get up and we get dressed. In a half-hour, we left to meet the professor for breakfast.  
  
" It's too sunny out!" Jen says. " This is like the first day in a month we haven't had rain to start our day."  
  
" It's so cold though!" I say. Ash takes no time at all to put his arm around me.  
  
" So what are we meeting the professor for?" Ash asks. I'm surprised he didn't know.  
  
" Well, I thought we could chat about some of the newer pokemon. Don't you remember, he's going to give you a new Pokemon for your journey? He says it's a new type of pokemon." Brock says.  
  
" Right, I remember now." Ash says.  
  
" I've always wanted to meet Professor Elm." Jen says.  
  
" He's nice, you'll like him." Brock says.  
  
" A bit on the obsessed side though." Ash adds.  
  
" Sound's very interesting." I say.  
  
" Hey guys!" I hear a voice yell. Standing outside a restaurant was a guy with brown hair. He was wearing a labcoat and had big glasses. He was waving at us.  
  
" Hey Professor Elm!" Ash says. We all run up to him.  
  
" I haven't seen you for two years! It looks like you got some new friends. Where's Misty?" Professor Elm asks.  
  
" Uh, long story!" Ash and Brock say at the same time.  
  
" Ok then." He looks at Jen and I. " Hi." We say.  
  
" What's your names?" He asks us.  
  
" I'm Jennie Alpeby." Jen says.  
  
" I'm Rennie Carols." I say.  
  
" Nice to meet you girls." Professor Elm says. He shakes hands with the both of us. We walk in the restaurant, go to a table and sit down. After a waiter comes to order what we want, we have a LONG discussion with Professor Elm.  
  
" So girls, how long have you been into Pokemon?" Professor Elm asks Jen and I.  
  
" All my life." Jen says. " My mom had a Pokemon daycare, and I helped her run it."  
  
" Sounds interesting! Any particular type of Pokemon?" Professor Elm asks.  
  
" No, but we tended to get A LOT of water Pokemon, since we lived by a lake." Jen says.  
  
" Very interesting." Professor Elm says. He turns to me. " And what about you?"  
  
" I never did. uh." And that was all I managed to stammer before Ash cut in.  
  
" She is from the past." Ash interrupts. Professor Elm's eyes at first widen, but then he starts laughing.  
  
" I almost believed that for a moment!" Professor Elm says.  
  
" Really!" I say. " In the United States!"  
  
" Didn't that country disappear like two hundred years ago?" Jen asks.  
  
" No idea at all." Ash whispers to Jen.  
  
" Ok then. so what have you been doing Ash?" Professor Elm asks. I so bet he doesn't believe it. Oh well, I'm not expecting anyone to anyways.  
  
" Oh, good! It's a lot of fun. Especially with Rennie around." He says, squeezing my hand. I look at him and smile.  
  
" Oh, I almost forgot!" Professor Elm yells.  
  
" What?" We all ask.  
  
" I brought along a visitor!" Professor Elm says.  
  
" Who?" We all ask. We all see a dark figure from the table.  
  
Weird ending but I couldn't think of anything better. Plz review! Thnx! 


	6. Two Different Worlds Part 5

Two Different Worlds  
Part 5  
  
Gasp! I wonder who the dark figure could be? J/K I already know and that's for you to find out! Thnx for reading and email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com for a review.  
  
Everyone at the table leans in to try to see the dark figure. It moves closer to their table. Ash peers in a bit and gasps.  
  
" Ash, who is it?" I ask. The figure is close, and it's obvious now that it was a girl.  
  
" It's Misty!" Ash exclaims.  
  
" Hey Ash! Hey Brock!" The voice says.  
  
" It is!" Brock says. The figure stepped in the light. It was obviously Misty by then, to me and everyone else, but she looked a lot different. Her hair was quite long, and no longer so spiky. I noticed Brock right away get his usually gaga look on his face. I grin pathetically. I look at Jen who was also getting a funny or I think actually mad look on her face as well. Of course, she doesn't know Brock. Ash lets go of my hand and steps up from the table to give Misty a hug.  
  
" Misty! I've missed you so much!" Ash says.  
  
" Uh, thanks. I've missed you guys too." Misty says. Misty must have seen us holding hands or something, because she was partially glaring at me. I get a nervous look on my face.  
  
" Hi?" I say to Misty.  
  
" Who's that?" Misty asks Ash, pointing to me.  
  
" Um, that's Rennie Carols. she's uh, my. you know." Ash stammers.  
  
" Your you know what?" Misty asks.  
  
" My uh. girlfriend." Ash says. Misty gets a bit of a shocked look on her face, but easily shakes it off. I quickly step up and extend my hand.  
  
" Uh, nice to meet you!" I say quickly. Misty's eyes catch mine and we hold a long stare. At that point it got quite obvious she still liked Ash. I don't know why, but she had an " Ok, this is war" look on her face. Ash must not have seen this, for he quickly stepped up by me and put his arm around my waist. Sometimes that guy has the brain of a speck of dirt. Misty glared at Ash and I for a little while longer, and then she sat down next to Jen and Brock. Ash and I exchange confused glances and we sit down. " I guess I never told you that Misty has become my newest attendant. She works on all of the water pokemon that get sent in to me daily." Professor Elm says.  
  
" Uh, no I guess you haven't." Ash says. If it weren't for the fact we were in a restaurant and that Professor Elm being there, Misty would blow up. I knew Ash should talk to her. I kicked Ash, but all he did was say ow and give me a weird look. I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Ok lover-boy, it's time to work your magic. Just talk to Misty or something! First of all, I'm having a hard time trusting her over the scary looks she has been giving me, and I think it's the right thing to do." I whisper in Ash's ear. He looks directly at me for a moment, and whispers back.  
  
" Are you sure?" Ash asks.  
  
" Yes!" I say.  
  
" Ok, then I'll meet you guys later." He looks down for a moment.  
  
" GO!" I say. He kisses me on the cheek and whispers something in Misty's ear. Her mad expression turns very quickly into a shocked one. Then very quickly, they were out of the restaurant.  
  
************************************  
  
(At this point there is no POV)  
  
(Outside on a hill.)  
  
" Misty, is there something wrong?" Ash asks. Misty looks up and him and nods yes.  
  
" Ash, you're with that girl now." Misty says.  
  
" What's wrong with Rennie?" Ash asks. Misty looks at him with a teary look in her eyes.  
  
" Nothing." Misty says.  
  
" Then what is wrong?" Ash says.  
  
" Ash, I still love you!" Misty says. Even Ash wasn't ready for this.  
  
" But you left me for some other guy two years back! And that didn't hurt me?" Ash asks. " He brainwashed me! Eventually into trying to kill myself as well! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Misty says.  
  
" Do you know the depression I went under after that little fit you had two years ago? Right now it looks like I'm doing a fraction of what you did to me!" Ash says. Tears start streaming down Misty's face. Ash sits down next to her.  
  
" Ash, I'm really sorry." Misty says.  
  
" Misty, I still love you. er, as a person. You're still my best friend and travel buddy. That will never be lost. But I love Rennie now. I can't help that. Right now in my eyes Rennie is as you were before when I loved you." Ash says. He kisses Misty lightly on the forehead. Misty smiles.  
  
" Ash?" Misty asks.  
  
" Yes?" Ash replies.  
  
" I can still travel with you? Right?" Misty asks.  
  
" Of course! Do you want to?" Ash asks.  
  
" Hmhmmm!" Misty says nodding yes vigorously. Ash smiles.  
  
" Ok, but you're sure you won't mind me being with Rennie?" Ash asks.  
  
" I'll survive Ashy-boy." Misty says.  
  
" It's good to have you back again." Ash says and hugs Misty tightly.  
  
*************************  
  
(Back to having a POV)  
  
(In the restaurant.)  
  
" Ash? Did it really have to take you an hour just to talk to Misty?" I whisper to him once he sits down next to me.  
  
" No, there were just. a lot of long pauses to put it one way." Ash says grinning. I kiss him on the lips, and quickly pull back to look at Misty. She was smiling, talking to Brock and Jen, and not even paying attention.  
  
" Rennie?" Misty asks me.  
  
" Huh?" I say. Guess I'm the one not paying attention. " Friends?" She asks and extends her hand out. I grin.  
  
" Friends!" I say shaking her hand.  
  
" Great! Maybe you should know I'm going to be joining you guys!"  
  
" REALLY! That's so great! Now we'll get to know each other" I say excitedly. I did always want to be friends with Misty, considering she was my favorite character on the show.  
  
" So now we are the fabulous five and Pikachu!" Misty yells. She looks around. " Where's Pikachu?"  
  
" Um, long story!" Ash says.  
  
" Ok then." Misty says.  
  
" Hey! The grass festival parade starts in ten minutes! Let's go!" Brock yells. We all run out of the restaurant to find good seats for the parade.  
  
Yes! Another fic done! Thanks for reading and review! 


	7. Two Different Worlds Part 6

Two Different Worlds  
Part 6  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Agh! I'm so sorry I haven't been working on this fic, or a lot of fics in that matter. I'm going through a hard time in my life and I just can't think very well anymore. Well, I'm trying to fix things up and I think I can write again. This one has a really cool surprise! Well, email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com with a review. Thanks!  
  
Oh yeah, and sorry about the mistake on my name in the last chapter. Oh well :: shrugs ::  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well, we are back on the road again. We are heading to Cherrygrove City to pick up a few items, and then we are on our way to Violet City, so Ash and I can battle for Johto badges. I'm very excited!  
  
My Sneasel is doing well. With that, I've also caught a Pichu that is really cute, and a Wartortle. They are really great Pokemon, and I'm having a lot of fun with my journey. But lately I really am getting homesick, and I wish I could just travel back home for one day.  
  
Well, I g2g. Bai!  
  
Rennie  
  
I close up my journal and frown. I can't help but think of home. I've been away for almost a month now. I think of home, of mom, of my little brother and sister, and of my cat. I thought of my old boyfriend, but I shake off that thought pathetically. I'm totally over him now.  
  
" Rennie." Misty says in a sing song voice, " breakfast is ready." I get out of my tent as quick as possible. Here's a tip; Ash and I have a lot in common! It's really quite funny.  
  
" Morning sweetie!" Ash says as he comes over to me. He kisses my forehead, and I smile.  
  
" Morning to you." I say. I see Jen get out of her tent very sleepily.  
  
" Ash?" Jen asks. " Will you remind me why we have to get out of bed so early?" I grin. She's obviously a late sleeper.  
  
" We have to be on the road in a half in hour if we want to stay on track." Ash says. To others, Ash may seem like a complete dimwit. But actually he's quite organized.  
  
" Bleh." Jen says. I giggle. I look over at Brock, who was making breakfast.  
  
" Oh, morning guys! I didn't notice you were up!" Brock says.  
  
" Oh, that's so nice!" I say sarcastically. Brock gives me a pathetic look. I smile.  
  
" You guys seriously can you go ANY slower?" Ash asks. " Yes." Jen says pathetically. Ash frowns and Jen grins. " God can't you get a sense of humor?"  
  
" Not funny!" Ash says. So Brock gets breakfast ready and we eat. Then we all get up and head out. It was pretty quiet for the morning. At about noon, some clouds starting to cover the sky.  
  
" It looks like it's gonna rain." Brock says.  
  
" Oh yippee." Jen says. Ugh. rain. I HATE RAIN! I put my arm around Ash. He looks at me and I smile.  
  
" Come on," Misty says. " I know of a cave around here."  
  
" When have you become an expert on Johto?" Ash asks.  
  
" Since I've lived here for four years." Misty says.  
  
" No, she has no idea where we are, she's just lying." I say sarcastically. Misty rolls her eyes.  
  
" And when has she become Ms. Comedian?" Misty asks.  
  
" Me? Funny? Yeah right!" I say.  
  
" You're the funniest person I know!" Jen states.  
  
" Puh-leeze! I was the mouse girl at school." I say.  
  
" Uh Rennie? What's a mouse?" Jen asks.  
  
" I was wondering the same thing." Brock says.  
  
" Well, you see, in my time, we have animals. They are kind of like Pokemon, except there are a lot more and they don't have powers. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Pokemon came from animals." I state.  
  
" Uh huh." They all mumble. They don't understand at all.  
  
" You guys! It's starting to rain!" Jen yells, while a few large raindrops start pelting us. We start to run farther down the path. The rain starts to pour and lightning crashes all around us.  
  
" I see the cave!" Misty yells. We start to run faster and I slip on mud. It takes everyone a while to even realize that I fell. The lighting crashed down to Earth even closer to me, and I panic. I try to get up, but it seems like I've sprained my ankle. The lightning comes closer and closer, and the last thing I can remember is me screaming.  
  
***************  
  
In a room.  
  
" Rennie! Rennie! Are you awake?" A voice asks. The voice sounded so distant and different, but yet extremely familiar. I open my eyes, to see my mother and sister standing above me. They didn't look animeish; they looked like normal humans from my time.  
  
" Mom? Angelica? What happened?" I ask.  
  
" It seems like you were electrocuted." My mom says.  
  
" How?" I ask.  
  
" The TV was fuzzing. When you went to fix it, lightning hit the power poles and you got shocked. You've been in a coma for weeks." My mom says. I shake my head. I remember everything that happened in the Pokemon world. But from what it seemed, it was all a dream.  
  
" You kept on muttering a whole bunch of Pokemon junk while you were in your coma." Angelica told me. " It got really freaky!"  
  
" Probably because I was watching it when I got shocked." I said, lying through my teeth. That day I spent in bed, recovering. A lot of my friends came to visit me. I got to see my old boyfriend John. But strange enough, because of Ash, I broke it off with John. I thought it would be easier, just in case somehow I got back into the Pokemon world.  
  
I also got to see my best friends Emily, Keisha, and Amelia. They got me flowers and a nice get well present.  
  
That night, when I was alone in my hospital bed, Pokemon came on. Well, I was gone, and I never got to realize that Pokemon now played at 8:00pm on Cartoon Network. So as I watched it, I got a vision. It was Ash. He told me,  
  
" Go to the TV, and shake it. It's your only way back."  
  
" Why?" I ask Ash.  
  
" Just do it!" Ash says. I get up from my hospital bed, and pulled a chair over from the desk so I could reach the TV. I got second thoughts, and the vision came back.  
  
" Do it!" Ash says. I reach up and shake the TV.  
  
****************  
  
In a dark area.  
  
" Rennie? Are you ok?" I hear Ash's voice ask.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine." I say.  
  
" Dude you scared us all!" Jen says.  
  
" What happened?" I ask.  
  
" You were hit by lightning." Misty says.  
  
" Ugh, I feel more like I was ran over by a car." I say, rubbing my head. I started to think, "maybe electricity can send me back and forth through time." I would find out, but I felt too miserable at the time. Ash sat by me and hugged me." I thought I was gonna lose you." Ash says.  
  
" Me too Ash. Me too."  
  
Thanks for reading and review! 


	8. Two Different Worlds Part 7

Two Different Worlds  
Part 7  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Yay! Another one started! This one is deticated to Angel Clefairy, or Jen, because she's a really great friend and I was fresh outta ideas for Rennie at the current time. Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com .  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Wow we are getting extremely close to Violet. After some weird dream I had a few days ago, I figured out that electricity could get me back and forth to my world and the Pokemon world. Of course, I know what happened yesterday was just a dream. Or, at least I'm pretty sure.  
  
Anyways, tomorrow is Jen's birthday, and Brock and I are trying to get a large hotel room reserved at the next city for her party. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but her hometown is the next one on our route to Violet.  
  
Well, I g2g. Write later!  
  
Luv ya lotz!  
  
Rennie  
  
I close my journal, and I turn my flashlight off. It was about 1:00am, and I COULD NOT FALL ASLEEP! Everyone else was dead. Not literally, but you get what I mean. I sit up and look at the stars for a while, but I heard someone stirring. I look around, and I notice Jen was awake.  
  
" Hey Jen, why are you awake?" I ask her quietly. She perks up and looks at me.  
  
" Oh, hi Rennie. I didn't think any of you guys would be awake this late. What time is it?" She asks.  
  
" About 1:15am. I haven't fallen asleep yet, so I've been up for a while now." I tell her. She crawls over to me.  
  
" Sleep is so impossible the day before my birthday." Jen says.  
  
" Yeah, I know how that is." I say.  
  
" You know, it's been a lot of fun traveling with you guys." Jen tells me.  
  
" You think so?" I ask.  
  
" Yeah. A lot of my friends aren't really into Pokemon and stuff. I've always liked it, but training around home got so boring." Jen tells me.  
  
" Makes sense. So whatcha want for your birthday?" I ask her. She looks down.  
  
" I dunno. It's kinda weird." Jen says.  
  
" Just tell me. I won't laugh. I promise!" I say.  
  
" Well, Brock and I have been going out for a few weeks, and he hasn't kissed me yet." Jen says.  
  
" So you want a kiss from Brock for your birthday?" I ask.  
  
" Yeah. But not just a plain, ordinary kiss. I want to have a special kiss with him. Kinda like you and Ash." Jen says.  
  
" I never really thought our kisses were at all special." I say.  
  
" I don't know. Ash really seems to care about you. Brock, well, he seems more interested in how a Pokeball works then me." Jen says. " I'm doubting he cares about me a lot." I hug her.  
  
" Of course he cares about you. But some guys have a different way of showing it. You have to get used to what he does." I say. " I mean, this may sound completely WEIRD, but, he's had a crush on me too. He pretty much likes any girl. But I know he cares about you!"  
  
" Thanks. That helps." Jen says, smiling. I look at her, and notice something I have never seen before. There was a big gash on her cheek. Her hair always covered it up, but when she brushed it back I noticed it.  
  
" Hey Jen, what happened to your cheek?" I ask her. She blinks in thought for a moment.  
  
" You mean this scar?" She says, while touching it.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Oh, you wouldn't be interested in it." Jen says, using an unfamiliar sad voice. She was usually very perky. I wondered what was up.  
  
" Something is wrong! Come on tell me. It might help you feel better." I tell her. She looks down for a moment, then looks up at me.  
  
" Three years ago I ran away from my hometown. My parents and my brother died, from Team Rocket. They were deep enemies of them. I was too, but I was too young to help. My parents almost destroyed them once before I was born, but one somehow survived. That one was Giovanni, the leader now, or at least possibly. I don't exactly know. Anyways, when they took over Johto three years ago, it was my brother, Hiro that destroyed Team Rocket. My parents took some help as well. Unfortunately, he didn't kill very many. The remaining got together, and one night, came to our hometown to find every one of our relatives and kill the last one, no matter what age." Jen says.  
  
" Wow, how scary!" I comment. She nods her head.  
  
" Well, it was really late, and I was still up. I thought I smelled smoke, so I got up from my bed and opened my door. By then, smoke was covering pretty much the entire house, except my room. I didn't have any choice but jump out my window. Well, I did, but a Team Rocket member must have spotted me, for soon after the jump, I was being chased. I tripped, and he caught me." She finishes, fading into memory.  
  
*****************  
  
The memory.  
  
" Ahh!" A younger Jen says, tripping on a loose branch. A guy in a Team Rocket outfit runs up to her and scoops her up. Then he starts to strangle her.  
  
" I'll kill you, like I did to the rest of your rotten, miserable family!" The Team Rocket member says.  
  
" NOOO!" Jen yells, then kicks the Team Rocket member.  
  
" Ow! Dang you, you stupid girl!" He yells and scratches her face. Jen bites him, and he lets go. She got up, and started running. That time, he didn't follow her.  
  
***************  
  
Back to reality.  
  
" Oh my God, I'm so sorry about your family!" I tell her.  
  
" It's ok. Really!" Jen says.  
  
" No it's not. So how'd you end up getting by?" I ask.  
  
" Well, a family in New Bark Town was really good friends with my family, and I stayed with them until you guys came along." Jen says.  
" Oh. Well, I'm glad you're with us. It wouldn't be half as fun without you." I mention.  
  
" Thanks. You know, you're a really great friend!" Jen says, hugging me.  
  
" Yeah, you are too!" I say.  
  
**********************  
  
A few days later.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well, the last few days have been fun. We celebrated Jen's birthday two days ago, and yesterday, we went to visit her family's gravesite. As it turns out, and even Jen wasn't expecting this one, but there is a festival in honor of her family every year around the same time the attack to them happened. Jen was very well known, considering she was the only one left in her family. Today we left, and Jen was sad to leave. Though it must have been really sad for her to be in Flower Town, her hometown, I bet just being in the presence of her family made her happy.  
  
Love, Rennie  
  
I look at Jen after I close my journal. She was once again happy. Oh did I mention she did get her birthday wish?  
  
Yes! Part 7 done and an unknown number (sigh.) left. Oh well, I really enjoy writing this fic! Thanks for reading! 


	9. Two Different Worlds Part 8

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 8  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Now I'm tied with my longest fanfic, eight parts! I don't know where all this free time just all of a sudden showed up. ok, I do. I'm the worst at trying to be funny. oh well, that's just me!! Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com OR now I'm adding this one as well, and I prefer you do use this one. It's rcangel13@yahoo.com and I'm suggesting you use this because my other one is going haywire!!! Well, thanks for reading and plz review! You know my emails, or I hope =)!  
  
" Stupid weatherman! He said it was supposed to be sunny!" Misty yells. That is obviously a clue to you that it's once again raining. We were unhappy for that, otherwise we were happy for the reason there was only ONE day left until we were in Violet City! Yahoo! Ok, time for me to chill out and give you the lowdown on the last week. Uh, well, if there was a lowdown. because pretty much nothing happened. That's how boring our life has been. So instead of boring you trying to come up with things, I'll shut up my inside thoughts now =).  
  
" Ok Misty? Never believe a weatherman." Brock says.  
  
" Brock, they aren't always wrong. They've just been wrong a lot in the last few days." Jen comments.  
  
" Sorry, I'm gonna have to agree with Brock." I say.  
  
" Yeah, me too." Ash says.  
  
" I really think you need to get over your " watching the Weather Channel for hours at a time" habit." I say, smiling.  
  
" You're kidding, right?" Brock asks.  
  
" Yup! Everytime you, Ash, and Misty leave the room, she turns it to the Weather Channel!" I say.  
  
" Hey! You said you'd keep that a secret! I don't want people knowing!" Jen yells.  
  
" It's not a big deal." Ash says.  
  
" We all have weird habits anyways, right Ash?" Misty asks.  
  
" What are you. MISTY!! NO WAY ARE YOU GONNA TELL ANYONE THAT!!" Ash yells.  
  
" Too bad we don't know, takes away the fun." Jen says.  
  
" Maybe we should leave that to them, they've been traveling together since they were 10." I tell Jen.  
  
" Really? I didn't know that." Jen says.  
  
" Well, they have. It sure acts like it too. I'm usually always left out of their fights though. Thank the lord I didn't travel with them then." I say gratefully. Jen smiles.  
  
" Um, Rennie? You always say thank the lord. What is a lord!" Jen asks. I roll my eyes.  
  
" Figures." I say. " It's something from my time."  
  
" Oh, that figures too." She says.  
  
" Listen, if you here anything you don't understand, pretty much assume it's from my time, ok?" I ask.  
  
" 'K! She says. We continue our pace, until we start hearing some girl yelling.  
  
" Hey, I wonder what that is?" Ash asks. After we pass a few trees, we see a girl wearing a blue top and khaki jeans. She was ordering some very interesting yellowish colored Pokemon.  
  
" Hey guys, we should go check out what she's doing!" Misty suggests. We decided to go, because we were way ahead of schedule, and Violet City was only about 4 miles away. As we near the girl, she notices us and waves.  
  
" Hi!" She yells.  
  
" Hi!" We say.  
  
" We noticed you were doing some Pokemon training, and we wanted to see." Ash tells her.  
  
" Oh sure! By the way, my name is Sunnelda!" Sunnelda says.  
  
" I'm Ash!" Ash says.  
  
" I'm Rennie!" I say.  
  
" I'm Brock!" Brock says.  
  
" I'm Misty!" Misty says.  
  
" And I'm Jen!" Jen says. She looks at her. " Wait a sec, don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
" Yeah, we went to elementary school together in Flower Town." Sunnelda says.  
  
" I remember! We were good friends, but then you moved in 4th grade." Jen says.  
  
" Yeah! Then I moved back a few months ago." Sunnelda says.  
  
" So what kind of Pokemon do you have?" Ash asks.  
  
" Oh, I train Sunkern!" Sunnelda says. Ash pulls out his Pokedex and it does its research. Then he puts it away.  
  
" Oh, they are really cute!" Misty says, reaching down to touch one. That Sunkern smiles.  
  
" That one is Sunny! She's really gentle, but she doesn't like to battle." Sunnelda says, sighing. " The others are more aggressive, but Sunny is just to soft for my team."  
  
" Hey! I got an idea! Maybe we could get Sunny to battle!" Ash suggests.  
  
" I don't know. I don't want to force her or anything." Sunnelda says.  
  
" Hey Rennie, let your Pichu out. It doesn't like battling either." Ash tells me. I get the Pokeball holding my Pichu.  
  
" Pichu! Go!" I yell, sending her out.  
  
" Pichu Pi!" Pichu yells.  
  
" So what are you going to do?" Sunnelda asks me.  
  
" I don't know, ask Ash." I tell her.  
  
" I think if we can convince two soft Pokemon to battle, maybe they'll find out battling is fun, and even thought they might get hurt, they will get better." Ash says.  
  
" You know, that actually might work." Sunnelda says, leaning down to Sunny. " Sunny, why don't we try battling again?" Sunnelda asks Sunny. Sunny gets a nervous expression on her face. I ask my Pichu to battle, and it gets the same expression.  
  
" Why don't you have them talk for awhile?" Ash suggests.  
  
" Yeah, kinda like a Pokemon support group!" I say. Sunnelda puts Sunny next to my Pichu. Then Ash let's his Pikachu out of its Pokeball so he could talk to the two young Pokemon.  
  
" Pikachu pika pika?" :::: Why don't you guys like battling?::: Pikachu asks.  
  
" Pichu pi!" ::::I don't want to hurt my friends!:::: Pichu says.  
  
" Sun sunkern!" ::::I'm the same way.:::: Sunkern says.  
  
" Pikachu pi. Pika pi pikachu pi!" :::: All battling is is fun competition. And so the Pokemon, us, get stronger.:::: Pikachu says.  
  
" Pichu pi pichu!" :::: Will it hurt?:::: Pichu asks.  
  
" Pika pikachu!" :::: Yes, but you will get healed.:::: Pikachu says.  
  
" Sunkern!" :::: I guess I can battle then!:::: Sunkern says. Pikachu looks at Ash and gives him thumbs up.  
  
" Why don't you try battling now?" Ash suggests.  
  
" Ok!" Sunnelda says. We place our Pokemon apart about ten feet.  
  
" Ok, start the battle!" Brock yells.  
  
" Pichu! Spark!" I yell. Pichu's cheeks gather electricity and it hits Sunkern. Because of the type advantage, Sunkern didn't take a lot of damage.  
  
" Sunkern! Giga Drain!" Sunnelda yells. Sunkern drains Pichu's energy. Pichu takes a lot of damage.  
  
" Stay in there Pichu!" I yell. " Quick Attack!" I yell. It runs around fast and attacks Sunkern. Sunkern takes some damage.  
  
" Ok Sunkern, finish it off with Vine Whip!" Sunnelda says. Sunkern hits Pichu with a powerful Vine Whip, and Pichu falls to the ground. I run to Pichu and pick him up.  
  
" Good job Pichu!" I say, then let him back in my Pokeball. I get up to shake Sunnelda's hand.  
  
" You are really strong!" Sunnelda says.  
  
" You are too!" I say. Right after that, we decide to leave, so we could stay on schedule.  
  
" Goodbye! It was nice to meet you all!" Sunnelda says.  
  
" Bye! Maybe we'll meet again someday!" I say.  
  
" Bye!" Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jen say. We get back on the path, on the road to Violet City.  
  
Yes! Part 8 done! Part 9, they'll be in Violet City! Yay! You know, I just realized, if I go this slowly I swear this story will have like 50 parts. But then again, that would be really cool if it did! Well, plz review! 


	10. Two Different Worlds Part 9

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 9  
  
By Finaille Nailo I hope all of you realized my name change. So I hope you don't have that hard of a time trying to find my fanfictions. Well, my life is boring, as I study for finals in the mean time. I hope all of you high schoolers that have them study sometime in the nearby future. Not that I'm trying to bug you. I just don't want anyone getting F's, because that is (shudder) sooo horrible. Well email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com with a review. Thankies!  
  
Dear Journal, Well, as you probably know, we are now in Violet City! Yay! Now, before you butt into my inside thoughts, Ash has been acting just a little strange lately. I'm not the only one noticing, thankfully. You see Ash has been flirting with Jen for the last few days! Brock is going out of his mind with jealously now. I've been ignoring it, and not saying anything to you because I thought this would eventually pass. I guess not. So I'm miserable. My inside thoughts are just filled with misery, so don't bother looking around! Ok, I'm in a bad mood. Ignore it. it'll pass. Hopefully.  
  
Rennie  
  
I close my journal and sigh. Brock is sitting next to me, also acting miserable.  
  
" Hey Ren! Why are you so depressed? What is with you and Brock?" Jen says, bouncing up to me.  
  
" Oh nothing." I say.  
  
" It's something." Jen says, with a funny glance. Ash walks up behind me.  
  
" Hi guys. I got the hotel rooms. I thought maybe us three could share a room, and Brock and Mist could share a room." Ash says. I look up at him and give him a mean glare. He notices this.  
  
" What?" Ash asks.  
  
" Oh nothing, she's depressed." Jen tells him.  
  
" I do have a voice you know." I tell Jen.  
  
" I've got a better idea." Brock says. " Why don't Rennie and I share a room, and you, Jen, and Misty share the other." I blink in confusion.  
  
" Uh, I guess. You're ok with that, right Rennie?" Ash asks.  
  
" Yeah. Sure!" I say. " Come on Brock." We gather our stuff and get our keys. We head up to room 243.  
  
" Rennie, what is up with Jen?" Brock asks as I open the door.  
  
" I wanna know the same thing with Ash." I say. " I think they like each other."  
  
" Yeah, I think that too." Brock says.  
  
" I don't know why Ash would all of a sudden turn me down like that." I tell him. We set our stuff on the single king sized bed.  
  
" Me neither. You are really nice. and all." Brock says, I look him in the eye.  
  
" Not to be mean or anything, but I could picture Jen dumping you." I say.  
  
" It's ok. She is somewhat like that." Brock says.  
  
" You know, I was so happy to finally get to Violet City, I must not really act like it though." I say.  
  
" It's ok. Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we get away from the other three right now, and go do something on our own. Go to a movie, dance club, or eat. Something like that." Brock says. I smile.  
  
" You know, I'd really like that." I say. We change into different clothes, and walk out. We quietly walk past the other room our friends were staying in. We get outside.  
  
" So, why don't we just take our own tour of the city?" Brock asks.  
  
" Sure, sounds fun." I say. We walk around for a long time. We found a few dance clubs, a movie theater, and some nice restaurants.  
  
" Why don't we get something to eat first?" Brock suggests.  
  
" Ok, I'm starving!" I say.  
  
" You sound like Ash." Brock says. We laugh. We walk in the restaurant and order some food. We talk while we wait.  
  
" You know, I really haven't gotten to know you much since I've met you." I say.  
  
" Yeah, same here." Brock says. " So what do you like to do?"  
  
" I like to read, and I really like battling. I used to draw a lot. I really don't have the time to anymore." I say.  
  
" You draw?" Brock asks." What do you draw?"  
  
" Anime, or what we are now." I say.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I don't expect you to know what I meant." I say with a smile.  
  
" Cute." Brock says.  
  
" What do you mean?" I ask.  
  
" That smile is really cute." Brock says. I blush.  
  
" Uh, thanks." I say. We get our food and we eat without talking pretty much. After we eat, we stand up.  
  
" So, where to next?" I ask.  
  
" Why don't we go to a movie?" Brock asks.  
  
" Ok." I say. Then all of a sudden, Brock takes my hand. I look at him as we walk out of the restaurant. I lace my fingers around his, and he looks at me back. I give him that cute smile he liked.  
  
" Havin' fun?" Brock asks.  
  
" Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun." I say. As we were walking to the movie theater, the sun was starting to set.  
  
" It's really pretty outside." Brock says, while gripping my hand a bit tighter.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so." I say.  
  
" You know, screw the movie. Let's go to the lake." Brock says with a smile.  
  
" Ok." So we head for the lake, which was supposed to be near the gym. We get there in about 10 minutes. We sit down in the sand bank next to the water.  
  
" So, this is nice." Brock says. I nod. Things stay kinda quiet for a while. We continue to watch the sun set.  
  
" So Ren, I think I should tell you something." Brock says, snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
" What?" I ask.  
  
" I broke up with Jen." He says. My eyes pop open.  
  
" Why?" I ask. He grips my other hand, and looks at me, staring into my eyes carefully.  
  
" Because I love you." He tells me. I just about faint. TOO much shock for a night.  
  
" You love. me?" I ask.  
  
" Yeah. I never did love Jen very much." Brock tells me.  
  
" So, now what?" I ask. Brock grins.  
  
" I know." He says and kisses me. We break the kiss. Then we hear voices. Familiar voices.  
  
" Is that. Ash and Jen?" I ask.  
  
" Sound's like it." Brock says. We hide behind a large rock, and peek above it. We were right. Ash and Jen, on the beach, HOLDING HANDS!  
  
" How dare he!" I whisper. We watch them, nearing closer. Then, they start to kiss. I get up.  
  
" Rennie! Get down!" Brock whispers.  
  
" No!" I yell. I walk over to Ash and Jen. I start to yell, " ASH HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!!!" They break their kiss in shock and look up at me.  
  
" I can explain." They both say in unison.  
  
" So can I! Ash, our relationship is over!" I yell. I march back to Brock in anger.  
  
" Brock! Let's go!" I say. Ash runs up and touches my shoulder. I whack him in the face. " Ash! Leave me alone!" I yell. Brock looks at me, with tears streaming down my face. I start to run off. Brock follows me.  
  
" Ren, are you ok?" Brock asks, as we slow down as we walk into the hotel.  
  
" No. not really." I say. Brock takes my hand. We walk up to our hotel room. We get there and go inside. I sit down on the bed and start to cry. Brock comes up and hugs me.  
  
" It'll be ok." Brock tells me, while rubbing my shoulder. I look at him.  
  
" Hey, wait a sec! How come all of a sudden you like me?" I ask.  
  
" Well jeez, you sure change emotions fast." Brock says.  
  
" Get to the point." I say.  
  
" I don't know, you're sweet. Is that enough? I'm bad with communication." Brock says, rubbing his head.  
  
" It's ok." I say.  
  
" Thanks." Brock says.  
  
" Uh, no problem." I say. There is a moment of silence.  
  
" So Rennie, wanna be my girlfriend?" Brock asks.  
  
" Sure. I'd really like that." I say. Brock smiles.  
  
" I promise I won't let you down like Ash did, k?" He tells me.  
  
" Thanks." I say. I kiss him, then we go to bed.  
  
K, part 9 is done. Yay! I'm sooo enthusiastic. Well, review me! 


	11. Two Different Worlds Part 10

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 10  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Agh! I wish Ash didn't exist! How dare he kiss Jen! Well I can't really blame him; I did kiss Brock. But still, how dare him!! Well, I hope I can survive the next few days, I know it won't be fun. I should go before I blow up. Bai!  
  
Rennie  
  
I close my journal. I lay back down on the bed, with Brock still snoozing on my side. All of a sudden I hear a knock at my door. I run to the door and open it. Misty is standing there, in her pajamas, with a very worried look on her face.  
  
" Rennie! Ash is gone! And so is Jen!" Misty yells.  
  
" Are you sure they aren't somewhere else?" I ask.  
  
" I went down to the lobby, and the people at the lobby said they checked out." Misty says. My eyes narrowed in anger. How dare they try to run away!  
  
" We are gonna find them, no matter what." I say. " I'm going to get Brock up. You change, and we'll meet you in the lobby in about fifteen minutes."  
  
" Ok." She says. " Um, why are you so angry?" Misty asks.  
  
" Oh right, you don't know. I'll tell you when we meet you downstairs." I tell her. I wake Brock up, and we both change quickly. On the way downstairs, I tell him what had happened. He too got angry.  
  
" Heck, we aren't running away!" Brock says. I smile and nod. We see Misty waiting by the main door.  
  
" You guys, I found a note." Misty yells.  
  
" Huh? A note? From who?" I ask as we get up to her.  
  
" From Ash and Jen. I found it while I was changing." Misty says.  
  
" Here, let me read it." I say, while I take the note out of Misty's hands.  
  
Dear Rennie, Brock, and Misty,  
  
I'm sorry, Jen and I had to leave for uh. certain reasons. I don't know if we'll be back. Don't bother to look for us.  
  
Sincerely, Ash and Jen  
  
" How dare they!!" I yell.  
  
" Here, can I see it?" Brock asks. I hand him the note.  
  
" So what happened??" Misty asks. " I'm missing a lot here!"  
  
" Uh Jen and Ash kissed." I say. Misty's eyes widen.  
  
" You're serious?" Misty asks.  
  
" Uh huh. We saw it." Brock says.  
  
" Oh wow, he cheating on you. poor Rennie." Misty says while patting my back.  
  
" No, I kissed Brock." I tell her. Her eyes widen in disgust. She whispers in my ear,  
  
" Now I'm patting you cause he kissed you." She says. I giggle quietly.  
  
" Ok I'm done with the note." Brock says. " We should go."  
  
" So where do we go?" Misty asks.  
  
" I know Ash wouldn't leave without trying to win a badge. We should go the gym. This round of hide and seek won't last long." I say.  
  
" Wow, you're pretty passionate about this stuff." Misty says.  
  
" Well, I went to mystery camp in 3rd grade." I tell her.  
  
" Uh, what's a camp?" Misty asks.  
  
" You know what a camp out is, right?" I ask. Misty nods. " Well, a camp is where you go to a place and stay there for a while. You do a lot of fun things while you're there." I try to explain.  
  
" Uh huh." Misty says. I wonder where the heck in time the things I used to do vanished?  
  
" You guys! Let's not get sidetracked! Now where is the gym?" Brock asks.  
  
" I don't know. YOU have the map." I tell him. Brock searches in his bag.  
  
" Uh, no I don't." Brock says.  
  
" Ash and Jen probably took it so they could find their way, and to make sure we wouldn't find them." I explain.  
  
" Well, you can buy them for a very cheap price at the gas stations, and there is one right across the street." Brock says. " Let's get one first." So we all cross the street, and Brock buys us another map. He opens it, and searches it to find where the gym is.  
  
" Ok, we are on Pink Street. We need to go down four blocks to the left." Brock says. We follow those directions, and the map is right. Within about ten minutes, we reach our final destination.  
  
" Are you sure this is the gym?" I ask. Both Misty and Brock nod.  
  
" We've been here at least three times." Brock says.  
  
" If you're sure." I say. I follow them to the top of the building. Well I was right. Ash was battling, while Jen was watching.  
  
" Ok, so how are we gonna explain we didn't follow them?" Misty asks.  
  
" That's easy. I just tell them we came here to battle." I say.  
  
" But how do we group back together?" Brock asks.  
  
" I guess we are just gonna have to play it by ear." I tell them. Jen must have heard us.  
  
" Hey guys!" Jen says, running over to us. We all got the message that Jen didn't know about them running away. Ash must have convinced her, without telling her the details.  
  
" Hi." I say. Jen hugs me.  
  
" Ren, I'm sooooo sorry. It was wrong for me to do what I did last night." Jen says.  
  
" It's ok. From what it seems like, it wasn't your fault in the first place." I say, patting her back. We break the hug and all of us watch the battle. Ash wins.  
  
" Oh yeah! Hey Jen! I won." He says, turning around to find all of us there.  
  
" Ash Ketchum! You come here right now!" I yell.  
  
" Rennie! I told you not to follow me!" Ash yells. I march right up to him.  
  
" I had to. You can't be chicken and run away from me! I could find you so easily!" I yell back.  
  
" Yeah right! You just got lucky this time!" Ash yells at me. I glare at him.  
  
" We really need to talk." I say. Ash's mad expression turns into a surprised one.  
  
" Why?" He asks. I shake my head in frustration.  
  
" We just do. Come on follow me." I say. I walk to the others. " We'll be back soon. Meet us at the hotel." I tell them. I look at Ash as we walk out of the building. He takes my hand and I lead him to the spot where all the trouble started happening.  
  
As you have read, Ash and Rennie have broken up, and same with Jen and Brock. Or have they? Strange huh? Well sit back, relax, and watch Rennie and Ash argue some of this part. And then the gym battles (Well, not Rennie's. YET.) Oh yeah, my email. Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com with a review. 


	12. Two Different Worlds Part 11

Two Different Worlds  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Part 11  
  
" Rennie! I want you to tell me NOW what is up!" Ash says as we walk to the beach.  
  
" You know perfectly well!" I tell him.  
  
" No, I don't." He says. I roll my eyes pathetically.  
  
" Come on, you kissed Jen!" I say.  
  
" What? What are you talking about?" Ash says, completely denying it.  
  
" I saw you kiss her! Don't you dare go denying it!!!" I yell. Ash gives me a surprised look.  
  
" You weren't supposed to see that." He says.  
  
" Really? I didn't figure that out already!" I yell sarcastically.  
  
" Well, what about you? You kissed Brock!" He yells back. I am shocked.  
  
" What. well. how did you know?" I ask.  
  
" Let's just say blinds should be closed when you sleep with a guy!" Ash says. My jaw drops.  
  
" Are you accusing me of sleeping with Brock?" I ask.  
  
" I don't know, am I?" He says. I am furious.  
  
" Well, you started this in the first place, so don't go blaming me!" I yell.  
  
" Well, I didn't sleep with Jen, did I?" He asks.  
  
" You better shut up!" I say, threatening him.  
  
" Or you'll do what?" I slap him. He rubs the red spot on his cheek. " Ren, you are really taking this way to seriously. Can I explain before you kill me?"  
  
" Fine." " Ren," He says, putting his hands on my waist, " this wasn't supposed to happen. Jen was well, depressed. We talked for a while. Afterwards, she felt happy, and the kiss was kind of a " thanks for making me feel better" sort of thing."  
  
" But.that only clears your name." I say.  
  
" Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
" Brock, well, he asked me out."  
  
" And what did you say?" Ash asks me. I give him a sad look. He knew.  
  
" I'm sorry." I say. Ash shakes his head.  
  
" It's not your fault." Ash says. He kisses me softly on the lips. " I shouldn't have kissed her, even if it wasn't an " I love you" sort of kiss."  
  
" Ash." I start.  
  
" Ren, I love you. A lot. I wish you knew how much I care about you." Ash tells me.  
  
" I do. Now." I say, and I kiss him.  
  
" Well?" He asks. I smile.  
  
" I love you too." We both smile, when Brock comes running up to us.  
  
" You guys!" He says, panting.  
  
" Hey Brock, what's up?" I ask.  
  
" It's Jen." He says.  
  
" What's wrong?" Ash asks.  
  
" She, well, jumped off the Violet gym." Brock says. Ash and my eyes widened in complete shock.  
  
" SHE DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" I yell.  
  
" She jumped off." Brock says.  
  
" Well, where is she?!?!?" Ash asks.  
  
" The hospital." Brock says. " Well, don't stand there like idiots you guys, let's go!" I yell, and we run off to the Violet City hospital.  
  
Hey! So sorry I've been away. Emmi and I have started track, and it takes up all our time. That's one reason why we never write. But I'm sick, some evil stomach virus has been going around. So typical. so email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com with a review. Bai!! 


	13. Two Different Worlds Part 12

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 12  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Hi everybody. I'm so worried. Our friend Jen is in the hospital in critical condition. She jumped off the roof of the Violet City Gym roof. I don't know what she was thinking! She was scared about what was happened I bet. It did get really confusing. Brock said that she didn't want Ash and I to be fighting. But the thing I don't get is why she had to attempt suicide.  
  
" Rennie! Are you paying any attention? We can see Jen now!" Brock says, while waving his hand in my face.  
  
" Oh, sorry guys." I say, embarrassed. We get up, and follow a nurse to a room. She tells us,  
  
" Only one person at a time, ok?"  
  
" Ok." Brock, Misty, Ash, and I say in unison.  
  
" So, uh, who goes in first?" Ash asks.  
  
" I want to!" I say quickly.  
  
" No I want to!" Ash yells.  
  
" No me!" Brock yells. Misty stays quiet. (( My friend thinks that is odd)  
  
" Guess we're gonna have to do rock, paper, scissors." I suggest. So we start. After like a million rounds, Ash gets to go in first, followed by me, then Misty, then Brock. Poor Brocky, he's last. so while Ash is in the room with Jen, the rest of us talk. Quietly though.  
  
" I still don't understand why Jen jumped of a building to show how much she cared for us." Misty says.  
  
" Really, I bet there are tons of ways to express it, without having to kill themselves." Brock says.  
  
" Yeah, I know. She must have worried that Ash and I were going to kill each other instead. This is beginning to sound like a screwed up version of Romeo and Juliet."  
  
" What?" Misty and Brock asked. I expected this.  
  
" Romeo and Juliet." I get started.  
  
" No, we know what that is! Ash is out of the room." Misty says. I blush.  
  
" Uh, whoops." I say. Ash comes over to us.  
  
" So, how was she?" Brock asks.  
  
" Uh, not good. She's hooked up to a ventilator and a LOT of other things. She also has tubes and bandages ALL over her." Ash says.  
  
" Is she conscious?" I ask.  
  
" I don't think so." Ash says. " Well, anyways Ren, it's your turn to go in next."  
  
" Ok." I say. I quietly go in the room. Ash was right. Jen looked miserable. I walked up to her bed. I looked at her monitors. She was barely surviving. I was really scared. I didn't say anything. I didn't stay for long, I immediately left the room to avoid from crying.  
  
" Misty, you can go in now." I say. Misty nods and walks in the room. Ash hugs me.  
  
" You ok?" Ash asks. I nod.  
  
" It wasn't pretty." I say.  
  
" Well, that's expected." Ash says. I notice Brock, who is sitting out, looking really sad.  
  
" Hey Brock, you ok?" I say, while going to sit next to him. He shakes his head.  
  
" What if Jen dies?" He asks me. I am shocked, for I've never thought of that before.  
  
" I uh. don't know." I say. Ash comes and sits next to us when he hears about this.  
  
" I hope she doesn't." Ash says.  
  
" I don't think she will." I say, hoping I'd be right. But at the time, the chances didn't seem good. Misty comes out of Jen's hospital room soon after the conversation. Brock quietly goes in Jen's hospital room.  
  
" I guess Brock is kinda outta it." Misty says as she sits down next to me.  
  
" He's really worried about Jen." I tell her.  
  
" Yeah, I could easily tell that." Misty says. " But, Jen's vital signs were barely moving. I don't think she is alive anymore, I think the life support is the only thing keeping her alive."  
  
" No. Jen can't die on us." Ash says. I look at the floor. At the current time I was getting really worried. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
(No POV at the current time)  
  
Brock sits down in a chair next to Jen's bed. He calmly takes her hand, which was very cold, and rubs it a bit. Nothing happens for a while, but then Jen's monitor started beeping like crazy. Brock checked the screens to see that Jen was actually dead. No heartbeat, nothing.  
  
" Oh my god, she died." Brock says quietly, as a few tears fall down is face. As one lands on Jen's forehead, the beeping stopped. Brock once again looked at the monitors to find that Jen's heart was still beating. She had died, but for some odd reason came back to life. Her heart started beating faster and faster and stronger until she opened her eyes. She couldn't say anything, because of the ventilator, but looked at Brock as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Ok, Part 12 is done. I know it's short. There is only one more chapter left. After that there is a sequel called "Getting Back to Where I Belong." You'll see it up soon! Pleas review! 


	14. Two Different Worlds Part 13

Two Different Worlds  
  
Part 13  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
A/N - Hi all my fans out there!!! I apologize so much for not writing at all this last month!!! But, it was for a good cause. I had evil finals!!! But I just finished my last three today, so I can write! Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com with a review! Thanks for reading!!!  
  
It has been two months since Jen had her little "accident". Well, on the bright side, she's alive and doing very well! In fact, we are just about to leave Violet City!! And I got my very first badge! Isn't that so great! So everyone in our group is once again happy! Now it's on to our next destination, Azalea!!!  
  
"Wow, I'm so glad we are finally leaving! I don't think I have ever spent this much time in one town!" Ash says.  
  
"Sorry guys, that was my fault!" Jen says, laughing.  
  
"Well, if I would have gotten my badge earlier, we probably could've gotten out like a week ago. Why did the gym leader have to be on vacation?" I ask.  
  
"Because everybody needs a break!" Brock says.  
  
"Bleh, but why that week?" I whine. Ash rolls his eyes.  
  
"Oh shush girl, you battled him and now we're heading off!" Jen says. I smile at her. We start heading to Route 4 (sorry if I get my routes wrong, it's been like a year since I've played the game).  
  
"So how long will it take to get to the cave?" Misty asks.  
  
"It's a days hike. We should get there by nightfall." Brock says. As we get out of the forested area, we see a tall boy training an unfamiliar pokemon. Knowing Ash, he runs up to the boy. We catch up to them.  
  
"Hey! I'm Ash! What are you training?" Ash asks the boy. The boy turns around startled.  
  
"Oh, hi! Sorry, I didn't think anyone was watching me. I'm Michael and this is my Beedrill!" He says, smiling. Misty freaks out and runs behind Jen.  
  
"Misty, it's ok, this Beedrill is trained! Sorry Michael, she's very afraid of bugs." He says, smiling.  
  
"Um, hi, I'm Rennie!" I say, extending my hand out.  
  
"I'm Jen!"  
  
"I'm Misty!"  
  
"I'm Brock!"  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet all of you! So what's a large group like you doing out here?" Michael asks us.  
  
"Three of us are earning badges, the other two are with us just to be with us." Ash says. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, actually I'm trying to earn badges to. I got a late start on my journey. I was supposed to leave two years ago, but my sister got really sick." Michael says.  
  
"Hey! Ash, we should let him join!" I suggest. Ash nods.  
  
"Interested?" Ash asks.  
  
"Sure! Traveling gets lonely." His Beedrill taps him on the head. "Of course, Beedrill and Wartortle are my only companions."  
  
"You have a Wartortle?" Misty asks, her eyes sparkling. "I love water pokemon! I'm actually one of the gym leaders of the Cerulean City gym!" She says excitedly.  
  
"Oh really? I just recently was in Cerulean. I'm assuming the Cerulean sisters are your sisters?"  
  
"Yeah, they are!" Misty says.  
  
"Their shows are great! My favorite show was a play about a mermaid. oh my gosh! You were the mermaid, wow!!!" He says. "You did a really good job! And you two." pointing to Ash and Brock ".saved the show. That was so awesome!" Misty blushed. "But that was so long ago."  
  
"Thanks." Misty says. "But Rennie has an even cooler story! She's from the past!"  
  
"Huh?" Michael says.  
  
"She's from the year 2004! Can you believe it?" Misty asks him. Michael's eyes pop open.  
  
"Wow. that is so cool!" He exclaims.  
  
"Back then. pokemon was only a TV show. they never really existed." I say shyly.  
  
"Wow, that's just so awesome. so how'd you get here?" He asks me.  
  
"Well, I was watching TV one morning. in fact, it was Pokemon, and the TV went fuzzy, so I went to fix it, and I woke up in Pallet Town. I'm still trying to figure out how to get back. I almost figured it out once, but it was just a dream." I say.  
  
"Well, hopefully you do figure it out. you must miss your family like crazy!" He says.  
  
"Well, kinda sorta." I say.  
  
"Well, I might be able to help," Mike says, " because my father is the Pokemon expert, Bill."  
  
"Wow, we've met him before, but he didn't say he had a son!" Misty says.  
  
"Well, he's working on a time travel system. Maybe you could get back through that." Mike says. I smile.  
  
"You'd really let me use it to go back?" I ask.  
  
"Yup! The nice thing is you can also come back here when you want to. Of course. it would be really difficult to get you back. You do realize that you may never come back here." Mike says.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'd figure that out." I say.  
  
"Well, my dad lives in Goldenrod, but he's working on it in Ecruteak City. I can get you there in a half day's hike." He says. "Since Bill's my dad, I know tons of shortcuts all over Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn."  
  
"Really? Thank you so much!" I say, almost hugging him, but holding myself back, since I just met him. So we start on our hike to Ecruteak, and I'm extremely excited. As I look at my friends' faces, I can tell some of them aren't exactly thrilled. I pull Ash out and we slow down so we could talk.  
  
"Rennie, why do you have to leave now?" Ash asks. I look at him.  
  
"I don't want to go back, Ash. But I need to. My parents and friends are probably worried sick." I say. He looks into my eyes, and we stop walking for a moment. He kisses me, deeply. I break it, and smile at him.  
  
"If I never come back, I'll never forget you." I say.  
  
"I'll never forget you either." Ash says, kissing me one last time. "Well, come on, let's go catch up with the group." I say. He takes my hand and we run off to join the group.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That afternoon we get to Ecruteak, and we go directly to the Pokemon Center. We head upstairs, and we see a man sitting next to a large machine, looking very tired. He notices us, and waves.  
  
"Hello all, hello Mike, what brings you here?" Bill asks, still looking at Ash, Misty, and Brock. "Hey, you three look familiar.do I know you?"  
  
"Yeah, we met you at the lighthouse by Vermilion a few years ago." Misty says. Bill's eyebrows rise.  
  
"Oh, you three. I remember you so well, and that Pokemon." Bill says.  
  
"Did you ever find it?" Brock asks. Bill nods.  
  
"Yes, it was a large Dragonite. it was so beautiful." Bill says, remember that night.  
  
"Dad, um, my friend is from the past." Mike says, pushing me forward. "She wants to go back to her time." I bow, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I see." Bill says, examining me. He examines my face.  
  
"I would have to say, her face structure seems a bit different from ours. The nose is a lot smaller, and she seems a lot shorter for her age. How old are you girl?" He asks me.  
  
"I'm 15." I say. He glances at Jen and Misty, who were both 15 also, and they were both about 5 inches taller than I was.  
  
"Wow, you look like you're only 12 or something." He says. I glare at him.  
  
"Can't people just be short for their age? I'm 5'3" and that's about normal in my time." I say.  
  
"People have grown larger over time." Bill says. "What country did you live in before this happened?"  
  
"The United States of America." I say.  
  
"Hmm. I've heard of that place. Used to be a great country hundreds of years ago, then people slowly started taking over it. I can't remember what they call it now." Bill says. "Well, my child, please step in this machine." "May I say goodbye to all my friends?" I ask. Bill smiles and nods. I turn around to everyone. I hug everyone and tell them goodbye. As I hug the last person goodbye, I realize how much I missed my family. I get in the machine, and Bill closes it. It's quiet, then all of a sudden I feel a shock.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Rennie, wake up!!!" I hear Ash's voice yell. I slowly open my eyes.  
  
"Huh, why am I still here?" I ask groggily.  
  
"It didn't work." Bill says sadly. I sit up and start crying.  
  
"I'll never get to go back home." I say. Ash hugs me.  
  
"We'll take care of you then." He says. I smile.  
  
"I know if I went back I'd miss you too much and try to get back here." I say. "But I just want to go back home. I miss my family." I say. As I say this I start to glow a purplish color.  
  
"What's happening to Rennie?" I hear Jen ask Bill.  
  
"I think she broke the time barrier." Bill says. "If it happened to her once, it can easily happen to her again." I look at them.  
  
"I'm going back home. But I promise to be back, really soon." I say. I grab my necklace, quickly take it off, and give it to Ash.  
  
"What's this for?" Ash asks.  
  
"If you have something of mine, I think I can find you when I come back." I say. Ash smiles, and hugs me. Everybody hugs me. I start to transform back into what I looked like before, and everybody is now seeing the real me from my world. I smile.  
  
"Goodbye." I whisper, and I am sucked back into my own world.  
  
THIS IS THE END!!!! This is it!!! Look for the sequel, Getting Back To Where I Belong!!! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue reading more of my stories!!!!! 


End file.
